Broken Stars
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Sequel to 'This girl's my angel'  SORRY FOR LONG WAIT!  Our favorite Kaleido Stars get broken by one vindictive boyfriend. Sora/Leon, Layla/Yuri, Sarah/Kalos, May/Ken, Rosetta/OMC
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost, I want to apologize for the long wait for this sequel. I got sucked into writing another fic at the same time of exams and spontaneous performances for graduation and... a bunch of stuff. But I'm back now, and its summer, so I can write all day long and hopefully update every day! Yay!

Disclaimer: Oh, is this really necessary? Does anybody actually think I own Kaleido Star? Hmph. Well, I don't.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled slightly and nodded at Yuri, who leaned forward and kissed Layla enthusiastically. Sora smiled slightly, her grin growing wider once she felt Leon squeeze her hand gently.

"They make a great couple," Leon mouthed to her from his seat in the front as the crowd applauded for the newlyweds.

Sora nodded enthusiastically, then gave Layla a quick hug once she released Yuri before hurrying over from her spot as maid of honor to help Leon stand up. "Come on, lets go congratulate them and not just hang around for forever. Layla told me she had forced Yuri into doing... well, not a proper honeymoon, but a night at a hotel, even though her arm is still in a cast, because that's the most Yuri will do while she's hurt. Plus Kalos is making Yuri work in your place until you're back on your feet."

Leon blinked, surprised. "Really? Yuri would do that for me? ...wow." Sora gave a sad sigh as she nodded as well. She knew the history between Yuri and Leon. While what he was doing could not even come close to making up for what he had done at the Circus Festival all those years ago, maybe it was the beginning. Either way, Sora was glad the two were at least not fighting anymore.

After that fateful performance in which Leon had saved her life, Layla and Yuri had decided to go ahead with their wedding. Since Leon was still unable to perform and neither could Layla, with a broken arm, Kalos had asked Yuri to take on the role as the male star. He had grudgingly accepted, even though it meant putting his real honeymoon on hold- the two had planned to go to Italy for two weeks, though they also had been planning on spending most of their time locked up in the hotel room. However, since May, Layla, and Leon were all out of commission for at least another month, Yuri was staying in New York, on the condition that Kalos finally starts planning his wedding with Sarah.

Sora thought it was great- if a bit too much like a romantic novel- how the couple had been practically living with each other for over ten years, but had only begun dating two years ago, and they still weren't officially married yet. Now that Layla and Yuri were finally man and wife, that left May and Ken, Sarah and Kalos...

And herself and Leon? Sora wasn't sure if they fit into that category yet. After all, they had only been seeing each other for a month. And most of that month had been Sora taking care of Leon, even though he hated the fact that she was, in his words, 'babying him.' However, next week, Leon would finally be back at work, although Mia was going to lighten up his part alot until he was fully healed. This, too, aggravated him to no end, and he kept pointing out that one, he was fine, and two, this would mean Sora would have to work hard as hell to make up for his incompetent part. She smiled, glancing over at Leon as she remembered their first performance together- well, it wasn't really their first performance together, per se, it was where he stood on the sidelines and watched as she struggled to perform both parts. Yes, that _had_ been hell... okay, hell was an understatement, but still, this was going to be easier. For one, Leon would actually be helping her and not smirking from the sidelines- and there would be no arrogant May dancing onto the stage at the last second. Plus there would be others there with her besides Fool- Yuri, Sarah, Anna, and Rosetta.

And, of course... the original reason- Leon. She wouldn't be a star trying desperately to live up to the legend she missed performing with, she would be performing with the new and improved Leon Oswald- the one who didn't hate her and everybody else on the face of the planet.

The one who loved her.

Smiling again, she got to her feet and helped Leon to his, then walked over to Layla. "Hey, Layla," she said giving the former star a one-armed hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" she said, her face flush with excitement. "You were right, Sora!"

"About what?" she asked uncertainly as Layla smiled brightly again and ran a hand through her glossy hair.

"You told me that getting married wasn't half as bad as worrying about it! Well, you were right! I can't believe that I'm actually Layla Hamilton-_Killian_!" Layla gave a little sequel of excitement and twirled around once, ecstatic.

Sora just laughed, smiling slightly. "Its about time you got that name," she said with a wink before turning to Leon. She was about to leave with him and Layla reached out and grabbed her hand. calling for her to wait.

Sora looked at her in confusion, and Layla said, "Sora, would you mind going to find Rosetta? She was one of my bridesmaids but didn't show up..."

Sora frowned, uncertain, then nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll head over to Derek's apartment; she's staying with boyfriend nowadays. Leon-"

He raised his hands and backed away, shaking away. "Oh no. You women can discuss hair or makeup or men or whatever it is you do when you're alone all you want, I want no part of it. I'll see you at home tonight, Sora." He kissed the side of her cheek, then headed out the door. Sora just smiled before following him outside.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

"Rosetta!" Sora called as she knocked on the door once again. "Are you in there? _Rosetta_!"

She was about to call her friend's name again when the door was finally flung open, revealing a side of Rosetta she had never seen. Despite the fact that it was 80 degrees outside, she was clad fully in sweats, and her short red hair was matted with what looked like blood. Sora could clearly see several fresh bruises on her pale skin, and by the way she was standing, it looked like something was wrong with her ribs.

"Rosetta?" she asked, shocked. "What happened?"

The younger girl simply shrugged and mumbled something about a car crash before asking in a tired, clipped voice, "What do you need, Sora? I'm really kind of busy right now..."

Sora frowned nervously, not buying the line about a car accident for a second, before saying, "Well, Layla sent me to find out where-"

"Oh my god, the wedding!" Rosetta exclaimed in horror, clapping a hand to her mouth as she stared at Sora in wide eyes. "Oh god, I ruined everything, didn't I? Oh no, is Layla-"

"Rosetta, calm down," Sora soothed quickly, and was about to continue when a voice from inside interrupted her.

"Rosetta! Get in here, _now_!" Rosetta immediately stiffened at the harsh male voice as a hint of fear flashed in her eyes before she wiped her expression carefully blank and gestured for Sora to leave.

"Sora, I _really_ think you should go. Now. Tell Layla I'm sorry for missing the wedding."

"But, wait, Rosetta-" Sora was cut off as her friend shut the door without another word.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

"Oh. Leon," Ken said uncomfortably when he saw the man approaching.

"Ken." The both looked around awkwardly, trying to think of something to say and neither one able to come up with anything. Things had always been a little strained between the two of them, what with Leon's girlfriend being Ken's crush previous crush of over a year, and Ken's current fiancée having previously been in love with Leon.

"You looking for May?" Ken asked when the silence continued to stretch on.

"Yep." Ken nodded and remained silent, both looking anywhere other than each other. Leon was just about to give up and leave when May finally came out of the doctor's office, the two rushed over to her, eager for someone to distract them from the uncomfortable situation.

"May!" Leon exclaimed, smiling at her. "Listen, Kalos called earlier, he said that he needs you down at Kaleido Stage soon, he has a part for you in the next show."

May frowned, looking down at her slightly larger stomach in confusion before raising her gaze to Leon again and asking, "A part? But... I'm pregnant."

He shrugged. "I'm just quoting Kalos. Well... I have to get home..." He bit his lip, then turned and hurried away, leaving the happy couple to themselves.

"So?" Ken asked when Leon was gone. "What'd the doctor say?"

May took his hand as the two walked to the exit and said, "That, with my job, I can keep working for another month, max, but then I have to stop. And-" she stopped as Ken's cell phone started ringing.

He smiled apologetically, then got out his phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Sora. What can I... oh, okay. With May? Oh. Um... sure, we can make it, but Sora-" He frowned, then shut the cell phone and looked at his fiancée. "That was Sora, she wants us to meet her at the Startbucks down the street."

OWWWWWW! Sean, my foot hurts because of you! I'm going to get blood on something- maybe even... NEJI!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 2**

"So, Sora... we're all here. Now, what's going on?"

Sora looked around at the group she had gathered together- which consisted of May and Ken, a reluctant Layla and Yuri, and Leon. After returning to Kaleido Stage yesterday, she had tried calling Rosetta almost ten times and never gotten an answer. She also hadn't shown up for practice and no had besides Sora had seen her since the wedding rehearsal three days ago. Now that she was reasonably sure Rosetta was being abused by her boyfriend, Sora had taken it upon herself to find away to help her. But since Rosetta wasn't taking her calls, wouldn't let her inside, and was rarely outside of her boyfriend's sight, she knew it was going to require more then just simple talking.

"Layla, May, Leon, you three are here because I don't want to keep you out of the loop on this. Yuri, Ken... you two are here because I need your help."

She hesitated, unsure of how to go on, and the others shared a nervous glance before Yuri asked in concern, "Sora, what is going on?"

Sora bit her lip uncertainly, then said, "I stopped by Rosetta's place after the wedding yesterday. She was pretty beat up and seemed scared. I asked her what happened and she didn't really say, but her boyfriend started yelling at her and she told me to leave then shut the door in my face."

No one said anything for several seconds, and when it was apparent she was done, Leon said, "Um... Sora? No one really knows where you're going with this..."

With a groan, Sora rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "I think Derek is abusing Rosetta!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. After a moment of stunned silence, Ken said, "Well, I admit, it seems suspicious, but its not really proof of anything, Sora. She could of just... um... well, I can't think of anything right now, but it doesn't mean that Derek's abusing her-"

"Oh, come _on_, Ken!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "What other explanation is there? Ever since she started dating him, Rosetta spends less time with us- in fact, I only see her at rehearsals and performances now. Yesterday she said she just _forgot_ about the wedding, which, as we all know, is something Rosetta would never do. And, now that I think about it, hasn't she had a hell of alot of mysterious injuries lately? Just last week she said she got mugged on the way to Kaleido Stage, even though it was in the middle of the day on a crowded street. And when I even _mentioned _calling Jim* about it, she went berserk and started shouting about how nothing was wrong with her and I was an idiot before running off. Yes, Ken, its so obvious that its some random thing _other_ than abuse, its so clear to me now! Why go for the only explanation that makes sense, let's chose a completely improbable one instead!"

Normally, Sora disliked sarcasm and wouldn't have used it, but she wasn't too happy at the moment. She had known Rosetta for two years, now, ever since she joined Kaleido Stage, and she didn't like realizing that she had been abused for god knows how long. She had started seeing Derek a little over a year ago, but Sora had just never suspected anything was wrong...

"Well... okay, Sora, let's say you're right about this. What can WE do to help her? It's not like we can just go over there and take Rosetta home with us," May said, raising an eyebrow when Sora shook her head and sighed.

"Actually, yes, we can. Yuri and Ken, you guys need to come in case Derek's there and he tries to stop us. Layla, Leon, you need to help me get Rosetta out of harm's way, since you're still injured and can't fight Derek. May, you-"

"Oh, I don't think so," Ken cut in, clasping his fiancée's hand protectively. "I'll go along with this, but she's pregnant! You can't ask us to risk our unborn child for anyone, even Rosetta! Sora, I-"

"It's okay, Ken, I know," she said quickly, gesturing for him to wait before he went off into a rant. "I was about to suggest that she hang back because of her pregnancy, Ken. May, that all right with you?"

May groaned, rolling her eyes. She didn't like how everyone treated her like a little weak kid now, JUST because she was pregnant. But when she looked around at the small group of people all conspiring against her, she just sighed and nodded. "Fine, whatever."

Sora smiled in satisfaction, then looked back at Yuri and Ken. "Well? Will you two help?"

Yuri glanced at Layla uncertainly, but when she nodded him forward, he looked back at Sora and nodded in agreement. Ken said simply, "Well, if everyone else is going, I'm not going to stay behind."

"Thanks," Sora said in relief. "Leon? Layla? You two in as well?"

Layla rolled her eyes as she put an arm around Yuri's shoulders and said, "If my husband's going, don't expect me to stay behind like a prissy princess and do nothing."

Leon chuckled and added, "And just because the doctor hasn't cleared me yet doesn't mean I can't do anything. Hell yes I'm coming."

Sora smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thank you, all of you... especially you, Layla and Yuri. I'm really sorry I had to interrupt your honeymoon, but... well, I couldn't think of what else to do and-"

"Hush, Sora. It's okay, you just interrupted us sleeping," Yuri said with a mischievous grin as Layla blushed and looked away.

Leon frowned, then asked, "Wait... when you say sleeping, you don't mean sleeping toge-"

"No!" Yuri exclaimed while his wife heaved an exasperated sigh. "No, we were sleeping together- I mean- god, we were _asleep_ in the same bed, okay? Nothing sexual about that, is there?"

Ken jumped in, getting on Leon's side as he said with a smirk, "There is if you're doing it right after-"

"_Okay_, moving on!" Layla pratically shouted, waving for them all to shut up. "Since I don't like discussing my sex life with you people, I'm going to make an attempt at a diversion and kill anyone who calls me out on it. What time are we meeting at Rosetta's place tomorrow, Sora?"

She chuckled under her breath and rolled her eyes before saying, "Um... does 3 sound good to everybody? Sorry, I know this is kind of short notice, but I couldn't think of what else to do."

They all made murmurs of assent at her suggested time, then Layla and Yuri just looked at each other before mumbling something about having to go and rushing off. Everybody else laughed at that, then Ken said he had to get down to Kaleido Stage with May and left as well.

"And then there were two," Leon said softly, gripping his coffee cup in one hand. "Want to turn this into an impromptu date? This place has pretty good food."

Sora smiled and squeezed his hand. "Well, I haven't been alone with you for a couple days... sure, why not?"

Leon chuckled, then kissed her on the cheek.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR 

Sora glanced at her watch as they all convened together outside Derek's apartment building. "3 o'clock sharp," she muttered in satisfaction, then glanced up at the apartment building anxiously.

"Okay, people," Yuri said loudly from his spot next to Layla. "Ken and I will go up first, everybody else, stay in the hallway." He gave his wife a stern look at that, as if telling her she had better not come inside Derek's apartment, then said, "Okay... well... let's go."

Sora led Layla and Leon behind Yuri and Ken, who were thoroughly unconcerned. The two of them could easily take one other guy, especially because Yuri was strong enough to pull himself and Layla up trapezes. It didn't sound like much, but it meant lifting his own weight and often someone else's with only one hand.

That said, neither one of them had self-defense training. But still, it was only one guy, and they had the element of surprise. Neither one of them was even expecting a fight, anyways.

The whole group exchanged worried glances when Sora knocked on Rosetta's door and there was no answer. She swallowed nervously and knocked again, and was once more treated with silence. After a moment, Layla said, "Maybe she's not here right now, Sora. We could just come back later and-" Layla was interrupted by a shrill scream and the sound of smashing glass, both coming from Rosetta's closed door.

Sora gasped in shock, then started hammering on the door in a panic. "Rosetta!" she shouted. "_Rosetta_!"

"Get out of the way, Sora!" Yuri shouted as Leon pulled her back and allowed Yuri to ram his shoulder into the door. It splintered inwards and he forced his way inside, Ken right on his tail. Sora tried to follow, but Leon held her back and shook his head frantically, telling her to wait.

Yuri and Ken looked around at the messy apartment in shock for a moment, then started climbing over the broken furniture in search of Rosetta's screams. "_Derek!_" she shouted. "_Arrêter, s'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît, Derek, non!_"

Finally, they made it to the bedroom and were greeted with the horrifying sight of Rosetta trying to crawl to the phone while Derek went after her with a baseball bat. "_Rosseta_!" Ken shouted after a moment and the two dashed forward, Ken's voice making him stop his assault on his girlfriend and look up at them in confusion.

"What the hell?" he yelled at them, raising his baseball bat defensively. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Ken, get Rosetta," Yuri commanded as he raised his fists, watching Derek's every move. "Leave her with the girls then get back in here." Ken just nodded and rushed forward, moving around the side of the room and keeping his distance from Derek, grabbed Rosetta's prone body and started to leave. Derek lunged at him, but Yuri blocked it and allowed Ken to hurry outside.

"I'm not gonna ask again- what the hell are you people doing in my house, and where is that one going with my girlfriend?" Derek shouted as he took a step back from Yuri, keeping his baseball bat up and ready to swing.

"She's not your girlfriend, not anymore," Yuri snapped, listening for Ken's return. He wasn't about to take a guy with a bat without help. Ken returned then, rushing over to stand at his side, and Yuri told Derek coldly, "Now we are going to leave, with Rosetta, and you're not going to bother her again. You got that?"

Derek just laughed at him. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"I know I'm messing with some jackass who thinks its funny to beat up women."

With an eye roll, Derek chuckled again and said, "I find your pathetic attempt at being tough amusing."

Ken practically growled at him as Yuri shouted, "You won't find my punch amusing!" and started to move for Derek.

What happened next went by so fast that Yuri and Ken had no idea how, but somehow, Ken ended up on the floor, passed out, and Yuri was struggling violently against Derek's chokehold.

Outside, in the hallway, Sora and Layla were tending to an unconscious Rosetta, waiting for the others to come out so they could take her to the hospital. Leon heard another crash inside and frowned, not happy that we was missing all the action, then glanced at the girls. They were both distracted by Rosetta; neither one would notice if he slipped away for a bit.

Leon hurried inside and made his way towards the back, where the sounds of a fight were coming from, then froze.

Ken was out cold on the floor, and Yuri's face was turning red as he struggled to breathe while Derek choked him. The moment Derek looked up from Yuri and saw Leon, he froze, then threw Yuri violently to the ground and kicked him once in the head. Yuri stopped moving entirely, then, leaving Leon more than a little uncertain about his ability to fight his way out of this. "Oh, great, _more_ punching bags?" Derek exclaimed as he launched himself at a shocked Leon.

"Sora... where's Leon?"

Sora stopped in her attempt to assess Rosetta's injuries and looked up, surprised to find her boyfriend missing. There was another smash from inside, this one louder than before, then a male shout. Sora and Layla exchanged concerned glances before nodding at each other and heading silently into the apartment.

Layla clamped a hand over Sora's mouth as she tried to scream when she saw Derek and Leon wrestling on the floor... with Leon in desperate need of help. Layla nodded at the discarded bat lying on the floor and gestured for Sora to go get it before diving into the fight herself, hitting Derek with her cast twice before he managed to force her off. Sora dashed for the bat in a panic, grabbed it, then hurried back to the struggling trio on the floor. With a frantic cry, she brought it down on Derek's head. He shouted from the pain and rolled off Layla and Leon immediately, heading for Sora. She screamed as he pinned her back against the wall and cocked his fist back for a punch.

Derek got at least three good hits in when he abruptly stopped fighting and crumpled to the floor, revealing Leon standing behind him, the baseball bat in his hand. "Sora!" he gasped, rushing for her and catching her before she fell to the ground. She blinked blearily, trying to see something other then the red haze clouding her vision, then focused on Leon when coughed... spraying her with blood.

"Leon!" Sora cried, immediately grabbing his hands. "Oh, god, Leon... we've gotta get you to a hospital."

"Not just him," Layla managed to call from behind Leon, where she was examining Ken and Yuri, who were both still unconscious. "Sora, go get Rosetta and May, I'll stay with Ken and Yuri." Layla blinked back tears as she said her husband's name and pulled out her cell phone to call 911.

Question: Is the Sora's cop friend's name Jim? Sorry, I didn't remember. And Rosetta was speaking French, but sorry, I don't, so I used google translator. So if you actually speak French, its probably wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing! sora29leon: Jerry! That's it! Thanks

Sean: You didn't read it, shut up. Douglas also thinks you should fix my closet, even though he says he'll do it, which means construction. But when I said construction he misheard it as destruction, which is actually more accurate. Even though I like it the way it is. Also, cuddle buddy will make his appearance soon! LIL BRUDDER!

**Chapter 3**

"You, Miss Naegino, are going to be fine," the nurse said as signed off on a file. "Just a headache. But you should take a few days off work, considering what you do for a living."

Sora groaned, rolling her eyes. "And my friends? They're going to be fine too, right?"

The nurse just shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. You're going to have to stay at the hospital a bit longer if you want to hear about them." With another sigh, Sora stormed out of the exam room and headed back to the waiting room.

Since Derek had roughed them all up, the doctors had taken the conscious victims to exam rooms, though she had no idea what had happened to Rosetta, Ken, and Yuri. God, Yuri was just married yesterday- and Ken was engaged and expecting a child. Rosetta was just 16... Sora wouldn't be able to take it if anything had happened to them. God, this was all her fault for just not talking to Rosetta in the first place...

And _Leon_... she had known he was still hurt from the accident last month, but Sora had decided that he should be there. And she had no doubt that he wouldn't like being left at home for this. He probably would have come even if she had asked him not to.

"Sora!" May gasped when she saw her enter the waiting room as rushed forward in a panic. "Sora, any news about Ken?"

She shook her head miserably. "No, May. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry about all of this, I-"

"No, you _should _be sorry!" May shouted, turning to glare at her.

Sora blinked. "What?"

"That's right, you _should_ be sorry! You're the whole reason that all of this happened! If you had just _talked_ to Rosetta instead of getting _my fiancé_ involved, then he would be fine! But _no_! You had to go and play hero and get him put in the hospital!" she screamed at Sora, already in hysterics.

"May, I'm-"

"No, Sora, just shut up! _Just shut up_!" she shouted before turning on her heel and running from the waiting room.

Sora stared after her, then swallowed nervously and tried not to take it personally. After all, May was going through a nightmare with her fiancé, not to _mention_ she was pregnant.

Still, that didn't mean her words hadn't shook Sora up just a little as she got out her cell phone to call Kalos. He would need to know that all of his stars beside herself and Sarah were in the hospital. "Kalos, its Sora. You probably need to get down to the hospital... I don't know, but Yuri, Layla, Ken, Leon, and Rosetta are all in the ER... its a long story, I- Kalos, I know its sudden, but- no, I can't do that, I... Kalos, I'm sorry, but I can't! Anna looks enough me, use her! And Mia and Sarah can do it if they have to, but I'm not leaving the hospital until I know what's going on with each and every one of my friends! ...you just tell Mr. Kenneth that, then! But I'm not leaving!"

With another groan, Sora snapped her phone shut and leaned back against the wall, pushing her hair out of her eyes in exhaustion. She had forgotten they had a performance at Kaleido Stage tonight. She couldn't work, and even if she could there was no way in hell she was leaving the hospital. But that left Anna to stand in for Sora and Mia to make an attempt at Rosetta's part, even though she hadn't done anything on the trapeze in a long time. She sighed guiltily, but knew it couldn't be any other way. She had to stay at her hospital and find out what was happening to her friends.

It took another ten minutes, according to Sora's watch, for Layla to finally burst into the waiting room. "Layla!" she exclaimed and hurried over to her. "Layla, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving off her concern, "they just had to re-cast my arm because I cracked the old one- where's Yuri?"

Sora sighed in relief before shaking her head. "I don't know, you're the only other person I've seen. But-" Sora's head snapped up when she heard a nurse calling for Leon Oswald's family, and she dashed over to her, eyes wide with fright. "That's me, that's me," she said frantically. "Is Leon okay? He's going to be fine, right? Tell me he's going to be fine!"

"Relax," the nurse said, smiling softly at her. "He's going to be fine. We admitted him for observation because we're trying to get his ribcage stabilized, since several ribs were still bruised from what looks like a previous accident. But he's going to be fine, and he can probably go home tomorrow. And yes, you can see her- Room 243."

"What about Yuri Killian?" Layla demanded frantically, practically begging the nurse for information. "Is he okay?"

The nurse shrugged. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't."

Layla stared after her in a panic, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and Sora looked between her and where Leon was in despair, trying to decide who she should go to and failing. "Layla... Layla, I..."

Layla glanced at her then shook her head quickly and looked away. "It's okay, Sora," she said, her voice breaking. "Go on, be with Leon, you'll be fine." With a heavy sigh, Layla sank into a chair and hid her face in her hands, struggling to keep up the facade that she was fine.

Sora struggled with her choices for a moment longer, then decided Layla needed her more right now and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and telling her, "Its going to be okay, Layla. Yuri's going to be fine."

Layla scoffed and shook her head. "You don't know that. How the hell could you know that?"

Sora just sighed and held Layla tighter. The truth was, she didn't know what was going to happen to Yuri. She could only hope that he would be all right and stay here with Layla.

Sora was debating at least going to see Leon, to make sure he was okay and to let him know she was, when a doctor came out and called for Yuri. Layla immediately rushed over but Sora hang back, letting Layla have her privacy but not too far away to comfort her. When Layla sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall, Sora smiled, then hurried forward and asked about Rosetta and Ken. "I don't know about Rosetta," the doctor said, "but Ken Robbins should be fine too. He has a minor concussion and will have to stay here over night, but nothing too serious."

After the doctor left, Sora turned to Layla with a question in her life, and Layla laughed weakly before explaining, "Yuri's gonna be fine too."

Sora sighed in relief and grinned, then waved her on with a tired hand. "Go on, Layla, be with him. I'll tell you when I hear something about Rosetta."

Layla gave her a quick hug in thanks, then hurried off to go find her husband. Sora chuckled softly before calling May.

"What?" May practically shouted as a way of greeting.

"May, its Sora. Ken's going to be okay. He's- hello?" Sora rolled her eyes as she listened to the dial tone, then put her phone away and glanced guiltily in Leon's direction again. She hated that she hadn't seen him yet, but Rosetta was her best friend and she had no one else right now.

When Sora finally glanced at her watch again, it was midnight, with still no news of Rosetta. With a despondent sigh, Sora was about to head off to Leon's room when a doctor entered, this one for Rosetta. She just barely managed to drag her exhausted body over to him, not sure if she could take any bad news after everything that had happened today. "That's me," she said, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Is Rosetta okay?"

"Yes. She has several broken ribs, a concussion, twenty-three stitches and a lacerated liver, but we've managed to stabilize her. But we need you to contact her parents- we need to do a kidney transplant, which we can't do without her parent's permission, since she's only 17."

Sora nodded, trying to focus on the fact that Rosetta was going to be fine and not how severe her injuries were. "Thank you. I'll call her mother soon. Can I see her yet?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she's still in the ICU, so only family is allowed."

Sora nodded in understanding, then _finally_ turned to go find Leon after the doctor left. Everybody was going to be fine.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

"Hey," Sora said hesitantly as she stood in the doorway of Leon's room, surprised to find him awake.

"Sora!" he gasped when he saw the bruises on her face. "Oh my god, Sora, are you okay? Did he-"

"I'm okay, Leon, I'm okay," she promised quickly, giving him a small, exhausted smile. "And so are all the others."

He gave a sigh of relief, then smiled and beckoned her closer. "Come here, you." Sora grinned as she walked closer and lay down next to him, curling up against his chest and closing her eyes for just a second. God, sleep sounded heavenly right now... but first she had to call Rosetta's mother. It was 6 am over in France right now, and she would probably want to get over to New York as soon as possible.

With a groan, she forced her eyes open, then reached into her pocket for her phone then hesitated, realizing she had no idea how to reach Rosetta's mother... but Kalos would have that information on file. "Ugh," she moaned aloud, rolling her eyes as she started to dial Kalos's number. "What are you doing?" Leon asked curiously, twining his fingers in hers.

"Figuring out how to contact Rosetta's mother. The doctors need her permission to do a kidney transplant on Rosetta."

Leon frowned, squeezing her hand tighter. "I thought you said everyone was okay."

"She will be, it'll just take a while for her to get back on her feet." Leon nodded in satisfaction, then leaned his head on her shoulder and listened as she talked to Kalos. "Yeah, Kalos, I need to call Rosetta's mother. You should have her number on file, right? ...oh, you're almost down here, good... no, no, I'll talk to her, that's fine. ...okay, tell Sarah thanks for me. ...got it. Bye."

"That was quick," Leon observed once she had hung up.

"Yeah." Sora nuzzled into his side and closed her eyes. "Kalos is almost here, but he said he'll call Sarah and ask her to get the number for me. She'll probably call me in a few minutes."

Leon smiled as he looked down at her, seeing how exhausted she was, then said, "Then you go to sleep, and I'll wake you up when she gets here." Sora didn't have to be told twice. One second she was struggling to stay awake, the next, she was fast asleep against Leon's side. He grinned, then pulled the hospital blanket higher over her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

Sora was about to press send on the call to France when she stopped and bit her lip. "Damn it," she muttered. "I don't speak French. I know how to say hello, thank you, and... that's about it."

Leon laughed, then held out his hand for the phone. "I speak French; I'll talk to her." Sora smiled as she handed him the phone, wondering if there was anything Leon _couldn't_ do. A few moments later, Leon said, "_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Pascal. Je suis Leon Oswald, un ami de Rosetta's. Je m'appelle parce qu'elle est à l'hôpital et_ ..."

Sora closed her eyes again and allowed the sound of Leon speaking French to lull her to sleep again. She could deal with these new problems tomorrow. Well, strictly speaking, later today. Right now, she was going to sleep and finally putting an end to this hellish day.

Well, while I'm pretty sure 'Rosetta's' isn't the genitive of 'Rosetta' in French, google translate seems to think it is. Also, does Kaleido Star take place in New York or Japan? I really have no idea. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Mmm, playing songs by ear. Fun. Well, not fun, once you get good at it its boring, but it still took up a good hour last night. Stupid Lord of the Rings soundtrack which is unfairly brilliant...

sora29leon: Oh, okay, thanks. Stupid google translator...

Anjyu: Oh, California! That's it. Thanks. And sorry about the rating on 'This girls my angel'... I intended it to be a oneshot and never changed the rating after I mad it into a multi-chapter. I re-read chapters 5 and 7 and you're right, it should definitely be at least T

Generic note: the italics are still French, but this time I put most of it in English, because its a longer argument and there's no point in writing it if almost nobody would be able to read it. I also have a friend who may or may not be working on a Layla/Yuri smut scene, but she hasn't got back to me yet. Yes, Sean, she's the same person who wrote the George/Bobby one for 'Everyone has a Past'

**Chapter 4**

After everybody besides Rosetta had been released the next morning, they all convened in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for Sarah, Anna, Mia, and Marion to come over. Kalos had left once he learned that all his employee's were going to be fine, though nobody was going to be able to work for a while. Rosetta's mother should have gotten into town about an hour ago and be on her way to the hospital now, so they were all waiting for her arrival.

Sora sighed, leaning back against the wall and rubbing her eyes sleepily as she looked around at her battered friends. Leon had barely recovered from the last incident, and now he had to start all over again. Layla, who had been about a week from getting the cast off her arm, now was looking at another month in it- she had hit Derek in the had so hard with her cast, it had caused a hairline fracture in her arm. Yuri had broken one rib and sprained his ankle, so he wouldn't be working for at least three weeks. Ken would be out of work until he got over his concussion, and with a baby on the way, he needed all the cash he could get. The only one who wasn't there was Rosetta, still unconscious on the third floor.

Leon noticed her looking around at all of them sadly and he walked over to her, taking her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her.

She sighed, chewing on her lower lip anxiously before explaining, "Look at everyone. Derek just about killed all of us, and I'm the one that suggested we go down there in the first place. If I had just talked to Rosetta the next time she came down to Kaleido Stage, then none of this would of happened."

"Sora, if you had waited to talk to her, she would be dead. You heard the doctor; we barely got her to the hospital in time."

She shrugged and allowed Leon to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "There was no real 'right choice' in this, Sora. But you didn't have any idea that Derek would be able to do this... in fact, I'm still not sure how he managed to take us all out."

With another groan, Sora leaned her head into his shoulder and was about to keep talking when a familiar redhead rushed into the hospital, looking around frantically. When she saw the Kaleido Stars gathered around near the corner, waiting for her, she dashed over to them and demanded through a thick French accent, "What the hell is going on? Where is my daughter?"

Sora, who was Rosetta's closest friend, stepped forward and said, "She's in the ICU, on the third floor... let me show you where she is, and-"

"What happened to her? Why is she even in the hospital in the first place?"

Sora led her to the elevator and said softly, "We're still not exactly sure what's going on, but we believe that Rosetta was being abused by her boyfriend, Derek. Don't worry, the police arrested him and they're charging him with 6 counts of assault, he's not getting away with this."

Rosetta's mother closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, trembling slightly. "God, I was worried about her living on her own... she's so young, only 17... no, no, this is it! Once the hospital lets her go I'm taking her right back to France so she can get started on her diabolo career again! No more of this trapeze nonsense! I knew it was a bad idea when I heard it and now its almost killed her! I'm not-"

"Wait, wait, Ms. Pascal," Sora said quickly, eyes widening in shock. "This had nothing to do with being a trapeze artist, this was only about Derek! This could of happened at home in France, too, taking her back with you won't change any of that!"

"No! I would of noticed she was being abused, I would of done something about it! I'm not letting her stay in America and get killed!" Rosetta's mother was frantic, clearly worried sick about her daughter. Sora didn't blame her.

After a moment of hesitation, Sora said softly, "Look, I'm sorry we didn't realize and protect your daughter sooner, but... that's in the past. And I know you think this is your fault, because you let her live here alone, but Rosetta's birthday is in two months. If you force her to come back to France with you now, she'll just return in two months, when she's legal, but it'll cause fights. And Rosetta will never-"

"You don't tell me how to raise my daughter! I'm taking her back to France and that's that!" Sora watched her storm out of the elevator and bit her lip, knowing how Rosetta would take the news and wishing she could do something to stop it.

When Rose Pascal finally entered her daughter's room, she had to bite her tongue to stop a soft cry from leaving her lips. She had never seen her like this before. If possible, she looked paler than normal, her normally neat red hair all messy and unkempt. The bruises on her face were bad enough to make her wince in sympathy, and the cut with stitches on her forehead made Rose want to burst into tears.

Rosetta looked up when she heard someone at the door and her tired eyes widened in shock. "Mama?" she asked, surprised, looking her up and down. "What... what are you doing here?"

Rose's face softened as she walked slowly closer and swallowed back her anger. "_You're my daughter, Rosetta. Why wouldn't I be here?"_

Rosetta took in a breath and looked away, biting her lip. "Mama, really... you don't have to be here. I mean, a flight from France to America is expensive, and-"

"_Shh_," Rose interrupted, softly taking her hand. "_Shush, you. I reiterate, you're my daughter. Of course I'm here. And when the hospital lets you go, I'm taking you back home to France, and all this stage nonsense will be over with, understand? I don't_-"

"Mama!" Rosetta exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbows and shaking her head angrily. "No, no- I want to stay in America, with my friends! There's nothing dangerous about it! I promise, Mama!"

"_Rosetta, you say its not dangerous, but you say it from a hospital bed! I'm your mother, I'm not going to make the same mistake I did last year and leave you here alone again. nd don't try to change my mind, Rosetta, its made up."_

Rosetta stared at her in shock, then said slowly, "But... but Mama, it wasn't a mistake! I'm so happy now! I don't want to go back to France, not now! Please, Mama, I don't need you to protect me! Please let me stay here, Mama, please!"

_"No! I'm your mother, I know what's best for you, and that's the end of that." _

"Fine then! When I turn 18 in two months you won't be able to stop me, and I'll just come back to Kaleido Stage then!"

_"Rosetta!"_ Rose gasped. "_You will do no such thing! Its too dangerous; I won't allow it!" _

Rosetta glared at her, then said, "Mama, I love you, but I love the stage too! Not the diabolo, I love Kaleido Stage, and I'm staying in America! If you want to force me back to France for two months then fine, go ahead and do it, but once I turn 18 I'm coming back!"

Rose stared at her for a second, then sighed and hid her face in her hands. "_God, Rosetta... I just... I haven't seen in you in so long, and when I finally do, its because you're in the hospital. I miss you, I want you home. You're growing up, and... I'm missing it. You don't even seem like my daughter anymore. God, you even talk like these silly Americans."_

Rosetta chuckled, then said, "I still remember my French, Mama. _Je t'adore_," she tacked on with a grin. Rose smiled slightly and blushed, looking away. "So? Can I stay in America?"

Rose hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. Yes, you can. But you're not staying here alone. I'm staying with you for the next couple months."

Rosetta groaned and started, "Mama-"

"Don't even bother, Rosetta. I'm staying here and that's that." Rosetta just smiled and rolled her eyes.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

"So... that's all over," Sora stated as she walked into Leon's spacious apartment and looked around, unsure of what else to say.

"Yep." Leon seemed at a loss too- while he didn't Rosetta as well as Sora did, he still cared for her, and was shocked that this had been going on for over a year and none of them had picked up on it.

Sora flopped beside him on the couch, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Kind of makes you think. You know. About-" She was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why is it that _every time_ we're alone together, I just _have_ to get a phone call?

Leon chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Better answer it, it may be Sarah," he teased. "And you know how much she'll bother you if she finds out you ignored one of her calls."

"Yes, well, she wouldn't find out," Sora stated stubbornly, shaking her head and still refusing to answer the phone.

"Well, she could. I could tell her."

"Leon!" Sora gasped and raised her head to look at him. "You wouldn't!" He just laughed and nodded that yes, he would. Sora moaned loudly before taking out her phone and answering it. "What? Oh! Oh, hi Jerry. ...mmhmm... oh, that makes sense. Yeah, thanks for the call. Bye Jerry." She hung up, then glanced up at Leon with a grin. "Well, this should make you feel better- the reason Derek was able to take all of you out so easily is because he was in special forces for a couple years. So, in fact, you should be giving me and Layla both medals for our amazing ninja fighting skills."

Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Amazing ninja fighting skills? Sora, it took both of you juggling a baseball bat back in forth- wait a minute, I'm the one that knocked him out! I'm the one with amazing ninja fighting skills, I should be getting the medals!"

Sora just grinned and snuggled closer to him. "Yes, but Layla and I distracted him. So we're really the ones that should get the medals."

Leon shook his head. "No, no, I get the medal. I dealt the final blow."

Sora raised an eyebrow, then turned around in his arms and kissed him. "Does this change your mind?" she asked once she finally pulled away.

He hesitated, then shook his head. "Nope, I'm not convinced yet. Maybe you could give me another one?" Sora smiled brightly and leaned forward once again, pressing her lips to his. This time, when she pulled away, Leon nodded breathlessly. "Yep. I'm convinced. You get all the medals."

Sora nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'll make sure to tell Layla," she said before kissing him again.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Anjyu: Oops, sorry, I didn't realize about Rosetta's age. I'm bad about remembering how old I made people. Well, hopefully, she's going to stay 17 now.

And sorry, no smut scene for Yuri/Layla, my friend said no :(

**Chapter 5**

Sora sighed as she looked at the meager gathering of the people able to perform- the only people capable of starring were Sarah and Anna. Layla and Leon were still out, May couldn't star with her pregnancy, and Yuri couldn't perform until his sprained ankle and broken wrist had healed. He had tried to convince Kalos otherwise, but no one had wanted to take the risk.

"Well, this sucks," she said to Sarah and Anna as they watched the rest of the cast get ready for tonight's show. They nodded in agreement. As of now, all they could do was wait for Mia to finish editing the script for their lack of people and hope the performance went off without a hitch.

At five minutes until show time, Mia finally came dashing up to the trio, panting and waving the new copy of the script. "Hey," she said quickly, passing them out to the three stars, "I'm not sure, but I think I can make it work. Anna, you're playing all of Yuri's part, do you think you can pull it off?"

Anna nodded nervously, knowing that it didn't really matter if she couldn't she was going to have to try anyways. Mia nodded in satisfaction, then said, "Sora, Sarah, you guys are fine, but you're going to have to alternate playing Rosetta's part. Unfortunately, there's a scene near the end- all four of you are in it and I don't know if I can find a replacement for Rosetta in time!"

Sora hesitated, thinking back to her first performance with Leon, then said quickly, "Mia, find someone to play my roll in the last scene, I've got Rosetta's."

Mia shook her head frantically as she said, "No, wait, Sora, you won't have time to change costume! You'd only have a minute and-"

"Trust me, I've got it covered."

Mia was about to ask how the hell she was going to pull it off when Ken called out 30 seconds left, sending Mia scurrying back to the controls and the others out on stage.

The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of extremely tired performers and confused rookies as they tried to keep up with the many changes Mia had made to the script. Anna was barely keeping up while Sora and Sarah were struggling to modify their practiced routines to fit Mia's editing. By the time the last scene rolled around, Sora wasn't even sure if she would have enough energy to pull it off.

She saw the rookie standing off stage, just ready to take her place, since her role in the last scene was really to just stand there and look pretty. Fool was waiting for Sora at Rosetta's entrance, though he was known too happy about it.

"Only using me to change costume, that's what you people do," he grumbled as he unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it over her head. "Never to actually do something I think is fun, no, you just call me when you need magical floating invisible tiny people."

"Fool, quit complaining!" Sora hissed as she fought with the sleeves of Rosetta's costume. "You know, if you didn't want to be here, you could of just stayed with Rosetta tonight."

"I was going to!" he snapped angrily, "But her mother is very annoying! Honestly, always jabbering on in French, and every time Rosetta tries to talk to me, she-"

"Okay, I get it, I get it," Sora muttered as she rolled her eyes and jumped back onto the stage, slightly off balance, though dressed as Rosetta.

The others stared at her in confusion, wondering how on earth she had managed to get dressed so fast, but Sora did her best to ignore them and concentrate and both remembering Rosetta's part and not slipping and falling fifty feet to her death.

When the performance was finally over, even Sarah was too tired to go bouncing around the room like she usually did. "Come on," she said, waving Sora, Anna, Mia, and Marion to where she was leaning against the wall and panting for breath. "Celebration for us pulling it off and no one falling. Yay for us."

Sora shrugged while Anna said, "I'm all for it, as long as 'celebration' means we all lay down and get some sleep."

Sarah chuckled. "That's exactly what I had in mind."

As it turned out, what Sarah had in mind was a little different then sleep, but close enough- they all lay around Sarah's place, saying a word or two to each other occasionally while they watched some TV show about baby pandas. It didn't take long enough for them all to pass out on each other, still exhausted from the draining performance.

When Sora opened her eyes to stare at the wall clock, she really didn't care that it said 1 in the morning. She did start to care when she heard a soft sigh, then a body rolled on top of her. "Hey!" she mumbled, trying to shove the person off.

Sarah groaned, then rolled off her onto the floor with a thump. Sora yawned, and just about to get in a more comfortable position and hope for more sleep when she remembered she didn't live alone anymore.

Oh, god, _Leon_. He had to be worried sick.

Sora immediately jolted upright and made for the door, trying to avoid stepping on any other bodies she couldn't in the dark. She couldn't believe this. Why had she ever agreed to go with Sarah after the performance? She had been exhausted and the idea of home had sounded _much_ better then a party! Well, this was just great. Things couldn't get much worse then this.

When she got home, Sora saw things could worse. Leon was up waiting for her, wearing a suit and a very angry expression. Sora froze, wondering why he had a suit... oh, god, their date. Leon had made reservations at a fancy restaurant for the two of them after the performance and she had completely forgotten.

"Oh my god, Leon, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, Sarah took me home with her and we just lost track of time!" she exclaimed, watching him anxiously as he got up and walked over to her.

"You just lost track of time? Really? Sora, that would account for, I don't know, a few minutes, half an hour at the most! You're _four hours_ late! What exactly do you do until one in the morning, anyway?" he demanded as he started to pace around the room.

"Well, if you must know, we all fell asleep because we were so tired- and now it seems that I'm having a fight with you!"

"You're damn right we're having a fight! Sora, we're partners, we should see each other more then whenever you don't go out with your friends to party! I know that I can't work right now, but that doesn't mean-"

"Okay, first of all, I don't ever 'go out with my friends to party'!" she mimicked, starting to get mad now. "And second of all, I'm sorry, but we were exhausted after the show and I wasn't thinking and Sarah offered so I just went with her!"

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!" Leon shouted. "You're exhausted and instead of coming home, you go out with your friends and don't even think to call!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't think I needed _your_ permission to have fun with my friends! I already apologized for coming home late and missing our date, but now I don't even know what you're mad about it! If I want to go out with my friends then I can! _You_ have no right to say I can't!"

"Sora-" Leon started, but Sora just threw up her hands and turned around to leave.

"Screw this, Leon, if all we're going to do is talk in circles then I might as well just go!" She turned around and slammed the door on her way out, ignoring Leon when he came back out after her and called her name.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

"Sora?" Fool asked as she stormed into her old room at Kaleido Stage, which had now been empty for over a month. "What are you doing back here?" Sora didn't reply, she just flopped down on the bed and buried her head in a pillow, hoping Fool would have the good sense not to bother her.

Of course, Fool would never let the issue drop until he got an answer. He flew down next to her ear and started methodically thumping her on the head until she groaned and turned over, smacking him with her hand, which sent him flying towards the window. "Fool, can't you just go annoy somebody else for a change! Why does it always have to be me?"

"Because no one else can see me," he said as extricated himself from the shades. "And _ow_. You know, Sora, I'm not a fly, you don't have to throw me into things. You could just ask nicely."

"You were hitting me on the head, Fool," she muttered into the pillow. "It was self defense."

Fool groaned, then started going into his fortune-telling routine, which annoyed her to no end.

Finally, she sat up and shouted, "All right, enough already! Leon and I had a fight, that's all! Now will you leave me _alone_?"

"No," he said and sat on top of her head and got comfortable in her hair. With another loud moan Sora fell back onto the bed, wincing as Fool hung unto her head by gripping a few strands of her hair.

"Okay, are you going to spend the rest of the night on my head, Fool?" she demanded when he made no move to get up.

"Yes."

Sora moaned loudly, then decided to just let him do what he wanted. It made life easier for her if Fool was happy, and besides, it was unlikely she would be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

Don't worry, Sora/Leon cuteness coming up! Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Anjyu: I wish, but sorry, I really CAN'T write smut scenes. If I could this fic already would be m rated :(

Sean: You be quiet. You did not almost cry, I know you didn't. Doggy. And I introduce something in this chapter, something you should like very much indeed :D

**Chapter 6**

Sora crept by Sarah's room on her way back to Leon's place, trying to be silent. Unfortunately for her, Sarah chose just that moment to stumble sleepily out into the hall. "Sora?" she asked. "What are you doing here, its seven am!"

"Um..." she mumbled, trying to think of an excuse of why she was there so early, "Um, I... I was..."

"You had a fight with Leon, didn't you!" she said excitably, clapping her hands together as she nodded happily, sensing gossip. "Didn't you, didn't you, didn't you?"

Sora groaned and rolled her eyes. _This is gonna take an hour at LEAST... _"Well, I don't see what's so great about it, but yes, I did," she said as she tried to keep walking.

Before she even moved a foot away, Sarah had grabbed her wrist and yanked her in her room. "Tell me more, tell me more!"

Sora sighed, trying to pull away. "Look, I got home late last night because you dragged me out here and we all fell asleep, and Leon was angry when I got home because I missed a date. Okay? Now, I really need to get home to-"

"Oh, gosh, I feel terrible now! Here, take this as a makeup present and give it to Leon! He'll love you again!" Sarah thrust a... bunny? Yes, it really was a bunny that Sarah had thrust into her arms.

Sora struggled to keep the creature from jumping out as she stared up at Sarah in complete confusion. "Um... why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah hesitated, then sighed and said, "Truthfully, I found it on the beach and was going to keep it here because it was so cute, but it made my place a mess, so now I'm giving it you. Don't worry, it's cute, so maybe it'll make Leon happy. Also, I already named it 'Cuddle Buddy' and it won't seem to respond to anything else... well, bye! I have to go meet Kalos!"

Sora stared after her as she scrambled away, then just shook her head and called, "Yeah, Sarah, thanks _so_ much!" She waited until she was certain the other woman was gone, then set the rabbit on the ground and just kept on walking. "Yeah, I'm sure that _really_ would of helped with Leon," she muttered under her breath as she headed downstairs. It was still early, hopefully Leon was still asleep.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR 

Sora ran right into Leon as she entered his apartment building. "Oh! Leon!" she exclaimed, immediately taking a step back. "Um... I was just..."

Leon reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside with him. "Let's go get some coffee; talk. I'm sure Kaleido Stage can live without us for the day." Sora nodded, relieved- though somewhat surprised by his change in attitude- and went along with him as he walked to the cafe across the street.

"So... what brought, um... _this_ on?" she asked uncertainly as she wrapped her hands around the cup of coffee Leon had bought her.

"Well," he started off, "I did alot of thinking last night, after you left. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad because you went out with your friends afterwards, I was just worried when I didn't hear from you for hours. It was just... a little too familiar."

"Familiar?" Sora questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah. It was like when Sophie was hit by the car... I didn't get the call from the hospital until about five minutes before we were supposed to go on, and I had been worried sick the entire night because I didn't know where she was. And I guess when you didn't show up or call, it was just a little too..."

"Oh," she sighed, immediately sympathetic. "Oh, I didn't realize... look, I'm really sorry for not calling- I just got distracted, and didn't think about it until I woke up and it was one in the morning. _and_ I'm _really_ sorry for missing our date... can I make up to you by us having another one tonight? I _promise _I won't miss that one..."

Leon nodded and smiled. "Deal," he said before kissing her softly.

Sora kissed him back before pulling back and telling him, "And, by the way, if Sarah asks how you liked the bunny, say you loved it."

"What bunny-"

"Just say you loved it." Leon just chuckled under his breath before kissing her again.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

Anna rolled her eyes and threw an empty can at Mia's head. It sailed past her and smacked against the wall harmlessly, prompting the others in the room to start laughing. "Shut up!" Anna cried angrilly, glaring at all of them. "I hate all of you!"

"Oh, quiet, you," Mia said with a chuckle. "You know you love us."

Anna groaned as a response and rolled back on the Sarah's couch, stretching her sore muscles. "God, you people are unbelievable. I don't even know why I'm friends with you if all you do is abuse me."

"Well, that's harsh, now," Marion admonished. "We don't abuse you! ...well, every day. But we're also nice to you! And we remembered your birthday! That has to count for something."

Anna was about to reply when Sarah walked over to them and tossed the phone to her. "Anna, phone call for you. And you two, help me come up with a way to make Sora and Leon love each other again! They got in a fight last night and they are absolutely adorable together, so we have to make sure they stay together. They can't break up!"

While Mia, Marion, and Sarah talked over ways to keep Sora and Leon together- unaware that they had already made up- Anna picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

A very tired voice answered, "Anna, thank god! I've been trying to get a hold of you forever! Listen, you need to come downtown, and fast... I'm in a bit of trouble."

Anna frowned, concerned. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" she asked her older brother. "I wasn't even aware you were in the country, I thought you were still over seas..."

Her older brother sighed, static rushing through the phone, then said, "Yeah, well, I got back in the country about a year ago. Sorry, I've just been really busy. But anyways, Anna, I really need you to come down here and bail me out- 10, 000 dollars, cash, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, _what?_" Anna demanded, eyes wide with shock. "Bail you- 10,000 dollars- I- god, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" he insisted adamantly. "I didn't do anything! But these bastard cops are trying to charge me with attempted murder, and I don't have the money to bail myself out and still get a good lawyer, so I-"

"Wait up a second!" Anna exclaimed, trying to keep up. "Attempted murder? Okay, who the hell are the police saying you tried to kill?"

"My girlfriend, Rosetta Pascal, and they're also throwing nearly ten charges of assault at me for some other people who I didn't even touch!"

Anna didn't answer for a long moment, trying to understand the fact that her _brother_ was the one who'd put Rosetta and five others in the hospital, then shook her head. No, no, that couldn't have been her brother. Derek would never have done that; he was a marine, he didn't go on violent rampages and nearly beat his girlfriends to death! Anna had grown up with him and he had never even hit her!

She frowned, chewing on her lower lip. If Derek actually _was_ responsible for this, there had to be a good explanation. And that was only IF he was responsible at all, something she seriously doubted. "Okay, look, Derek, I don't have that much money, but I actually know Rosetta. I'm going to talk to her right now- and when I say talk to her I mean knock some sense into her. Just hold tight, okay, I'm going to take care of this, and if I can't talk her out of pressing charges, then I'll get you the best damn lawyer I can, okay?"

Derek sighed, then said, "All right. Love you, Anna."

"Love you too, Derek."

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

"Mama," Rosetta groaned loudly as she set her sports bag down on the ground, "Why can't I just stay in my room at Kaleido Stage? Why do I have to stay in your hotel room?"

"Because," Rose said while watching her daughter pout, "The soonest I could get plane tickets back to France are for next week, and if you're not coming back with me, I'm going to make sure you're well taken care of. So no protesting, Rosetta."

Rosetta just sighed and rolled her eyes. "You are so overprotective. There's nothing wrong with me staying at Kaleido Stage. Honestly, I'd be fine by myself."

"Didn't I just say no protesting?"

With another groan, Rosetta was about to reply when Anna burst through the door without knocking, her gaze turning into a cold glare when she saw Rosetta standing near the back. "Rosetta!" she demanded harshly. "We need to talk, _now_."

"Um, I'm sorry, _who_ are you?" Rose asked as she took a threatening step towards her.

"Its fine, Mama, she's one of my friends," Rosetta said quickly, waving her off as she approached Anna curiously. "Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Rose looked Anna over, pursed her lips, then headed back to the bedroom. Rosetta wouldn't be surprised if she was eavesdropping. "Anna, what are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?"

"I called Sora, told her I wanted to talk to you," Anna said coldly before practically shouting, "Now, why they _hell_ did you put my brother in prison?"

'Cuddle Buddy' is an inside joke with my brother. So… HA, Sean. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

First off, SORRY for the long wait but we lost internet service and I couldn't update anything.

Anjyu: sorry, I forgot to put in the time jump last chapter. That one took place several weeks after chapter 5 left off, this one picks off right where the last one left off. And also, technically, as long as Derek never mentioned his sister and Anna never met Rosetta's boyfriend, she could remain oblivious

The Phoenix Feather: oh, that sounds better! I always thought Pascal didn't sound French enough... sorry, I haven't watched the anime since I was 12.

**Chapter 7**

Rosetta stared at Anna for a good five seconds, then started off, "Anna... I don't know who or what the hell you're talking about, but-"

"You don't know who I'm talking about? I'm _talking_ about Derek! _He's_ my older brother!" Anna shouted, taking another threatening step forward.

Rosetta blinked, then gasped, "_Derek_? My bastard ex-boyfriend is _your_ brother?"

Anna nodded, glaring down coldly at Rosetta. "Hell yeah Derek is my brother, and I know he would _never_ hit his girlfriend. My father may not have been the best role model, but he never hit my mother and Derek chose to follow his example. I don't know why the hell you made up those lies about my brother, but I want you to go tell the police that he never hit you and make them let my brother go."

"Anna, I... look, sorry to burst your bubble here, but your brother is not the sweet little angel you made him out to be! Sure, in public, he's the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, but at home his hobbies are hitting me and not much else! Just because you never _saw_ him hit anybody doesn't mean-"

"My brother joined the marines to_ help_ people! Why exactly should I believe you over him, anyway? He's my brother! I've known him my whole life! You- god, I've barely even known you for two years. I'm not going to-"

"Okay, Anna," Rosetta began, almost shouting now. "So if your brother _didn't_ attack me, who exactly did? Who exactly attacked everybody else when they came over to his apartment? Because Leon knocked _somebody_ out, and the police found _your brother_ on the floor! It was _his _house! I was _his_ girlfriend! What more could you possibly need to believe the truth? What other explanation is there?"

Anna froze for a second, the continued, stronger than ever. "Well, you yourself said it was _his _house! That explains him attacking everybody else, they were strangers barging into his house! And as for you- well, maybe your real boyfriend was a friend of Derek's or something and he ran off before everyone else showed up and-"

"Oh, please," Rosetta scoffed. "Anna, they _saw_ Derek hitting me! Please, enlighten me if there is some other explanation, but I can't think of one!"

Anna fumbled for an excuse, but when she couldn't find one, she finally snapped, "My brother would never hit his girlfriend."

"Anna-"

"That's enough!" Both Anna and Rosetta turned to see Rosetta's mother near the back of the room, her arms crossed and her eyes flashing dangerously. "You!" she shouted, approaching Anna threateningly. "I don't know who the hell you or what you think you are doing, but you have five seconds to get _out_ of here or I will kick you out!"

Anna just looked at her for a second, then started laughing. "You? _You_ think you could kick _me _out? Please! If you-"

"_Anna_!" Rosetta shouted, getting between her 'friend' and her mother. "As amusing as you seem to find my mother's threat, I still think you should go. Why don't you actually try talking to someone else who was there, since you clearly won't believe me."

Anna glared at her for a second, then stormed towards the door, shouting, "This isn't over!" over her shoulder

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

Layla kissed Yuri again before leaning her head into his shoulder and murmuring in his ear, "So, Yuri... now that you and I are both inured, maybe I should play nurse and you should play doctor."

Yuri frowned and asked, "Doctor? Why do you need to go to the doctor, Layla?"

By the confusion in his voice, it was obvious to Layla that he had barely been paying attention to her and had only picked up on one word she said. Sighing, she say up right and crossed her arms with a huff. "You know, Yuri, I'm trying to be romantic here and it's not working."

"Mmm?" he asked, tracing patterns lightly on her hand.

"Yuri!" she accused. "Are you even listening to me?"

He sighed and raised his head to look at her. "Sorry. I'm listening now."

With another groan, Layla slapped his chest playfully and said, "What is wrong with you, Yuri? You've been acting weird for a couple weeks now."

Yuri didn't say anything for a moment, then wrapped his long arms around her before explaining, "You do realize that we have now been married for over a month, and yet he have not had sex yet?" Layla just stared at him for one long moment, then burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Yuri insisted as Layla kept on laughing.

"Yes it is!" she chuckled, turning over in his arms to kiss his bare chest. "Okay, first of all? You are _such_ a man. Second of all, maybe if you would _listen_ to me more often, we would of have sex by now!"

Yuri frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about five seconds ago, when I suggested we have sex and you're response was, and I quote, 'Doctor? Why do you need to go to the doctor, Layla?' _Not_ romantic at all."

Yuri started laughing as he exclaimed, "I do _not_ talk like that! And I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, but do you have any idea how much you're tempting me right now- screw that, every night? I mean, we're in the same bed, you keep kissing me, and you're wearing lingerie- come _on_, Layla, couldn't you make this a _little_ easier on me?"

"Why should I? I _want_ to have sex with you! We've done it before! I don't see what you're getting so hung up about!" she complained, mock-glaring at him before breaking out into a smile.

"Layla, I told you, no sex until you get the cast off!" he exclaimed, shaking his head unhappily.

"Well you know what? If you want to be like that, then I get my cast off I won't have sex with _you_ until you get the cast off your wrist! So there!" she said triumphantly and flashed him a bright smile. "Don't worry, there's still time to reconsider- but only until tomorrow. So chose wisely- boring old safety... or me." Layla stretched out on the bed, arching her back and draping her legs over Yuri's chest.

Yuri hesitated for a moment, then just shook his head. "Oh, don't lie to me, Layla. We both know that the moment I say yes, you'll be all over me."

"Oh, someone's a little overconfident, isn't he?" Layla purred, flipping over onto her stomach and leaning over him seductively.

"Really, Layla? I don't think I'm being overconfident, not at all," he said softly, smiling at his wife.

Layla sighed, then gave up. "Okay, fine, you're right. But don't worry, I'll find some other way to punish you!"

"I'm sure you will," Yuri said before kissing her on the lips. "I love you."

Layla groaned unhappily, then said softly, "Love you too."

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

"Oh, you bad boy, you!" Sora exclaimed as Leon handed her a glass of wine. "You know I'm not 21 yet!"

"Well," he said with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I think I read somewhere that girls like bad boys. Is it working?"

Sora nodded with a chuckle and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I think it is. I'm becoming more attracted by the second!" she exclaimed, intertwining their hands. "You know, I'm... wait a minute!" Sora pulled back and glared at him suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Leon blinked in surprise. "Nothing!" he assured her, "Nothing! Why do you always think I did something? Can't I just do something nice for my girlfriend for once?"

Sora stared at him for a second, then sighed and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Sorry. But you seem to be doing a lot of nice things for me today. So you can't blame me for getting suspicious."

Leon chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, come on, Sora. Just because I'm being extra nice today doesn't have to mean I'm planning something..." he trailed off, mumbling something too quiet for her to hear.

"What was that, honey?" Sora asked as she leaned back against his chest.

"Oh, just that I'm not always doing something devious..." he trailed off once again, whispering something under his breath that was still too soft for Sora to understand.

Sora turned around in his arms with a frown, looking up at him uncertainly. "What do you keep mumbling into my neck, Leon?"

Leon looked away, then sighed and said quickly, "Look, I don't know how exactly this happened, okay? But I ran into Sarah at Kaleido Stage today, and she started talking about some bunny or something, I don't really know, and I just kept nodding and saying yes and apparently... I've agreed to be the caterer- and yes, apparently, I cater now, I had no idea- and I agreed for _you_ to be one of Sarah's bridesmaids," he finished, swallowing nervously and biting his lip anxiously.

Sora blinked, then groaned loudly and fell back against the couch, rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. "_Why_, Leon? Why would you do this to me? I told you when we were working at Yuri and Layla's wedding that I never wanted to be a bridesmaid again! How exactly did we get into another wedding?"

"I'm sorry!" Leon exclaimed, leaning back and idly running his hand up and down Sora's leg. "You know how Sarah gets! She just kept on talking and talking and I was nodding and agreeing with her because I really had somewhere to be, and she must have started talking about the wedding eventually, I don't know, and... well, here we are."

Sora sighed unhappily and was about to reply when her phone started ringing. She gave another loud groan before answering it. "Hello? ...Anna, slow down! What are you talking about? ...Wait, what? Derek was your brother? But how- okay, okay, calm down, just stay where you are. I'm on my way."

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

The Phoenix Feather: Wha...? Belgium? But... I thought... okay, I know absolutely nothing about this anime's canon and probably should of watched it again.

Anjyu: I'll try to get to it soon, but I'm writing three... four? fics right now, so no promises :)

Okay, the Andy mentioned in this chapter actually is the one who showed up in the episode where Sarah was going to leave Kaleido Stage... and now that I've said that his name probably wasn't even Andy, but whatever.

**Chapter 8**

Sora found Anna pacing outside of Rosetta's hotel, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Anna?" she called, approaching her hesitantly. Anna looked up at her without stopping her frantic movements. "What's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

"What's going on?" Anna cried, laughing hysterically. "What's going on is that Rosetta is trying to say that _my brother_ is her abusive boyfriend!"

Sora frowned, biting her lip. "Um... okay, and?"

"And?" Anna demanded. "_And_? Sora, my brother didn't do this! He would _never_ have done something like this!"

Sora took another step forward, unsure of what to say. "Um, Anna... well, he _did_ do this. I saw him hitting Rosetta, I saw him attack everybody else. I'm not sure what other explanation there is."

"Oh, god, not you too! Sora, my brother would never abuse his girlfriend! I don't care what you or Rosetta or _anybody else _says! Derek's not that type of guy!" Anna shouted, turning on her with a fierce glare.

After hesitating for another moment, Sora said softly, "Look, Anna, I know you love Derek, and I've heard the stories you've told us about him, but that doesn't change the fact that ne nearly killed Rosetta and everybody else there that day."

Anna shook her head firmly. "I don't care what you say, Sora. My brother says he didn't do it and I'm going to believe him."

Sora sighed, watching as Anna continued to pace back and forth. She supposed she could call Jerry, see if he could find some evidence that might convince Anna... but that really could wait until tomorrow- right now, she was eager to get home to Leon and actually spend time with him, something she hadn't been able to do in a while. And she doubted any evidence would really convince Anna anyway.

"Anna, I know you don't want to hear this, but the police are not going to let him go just because he's your brother. I can talk to one of the cops, maybe work out a way you could go see him, but Anna, do you really think-"

"Sora!" Anna exclaimed, immediately whirling around, eyes wide and hopeful. "Would you really do that? Would you get me a visit with Derek?"

Sora blinked in surprise. "I, uh..." she trailed off at Anna's hopeful expression, trying to find a way out of it, then finally sighed and gave up. "Yeah, yeah, all right, I'll do it," she grumbled under her breath.

"Oh, thank you, Sora!" Anna said, giving her a quick hug. "I so owe you."

On her way back to Leon's place, Sora muttered under her breath, "All I wanted was just a simple day where I could relax, is that too much to ask? But _nooo_, now I have to go work _this_ out too..." People on the street looked at her like she was a deranged lunatic and gave her a wide berth, but Sora really didn't care. Once she had made this call to Jerry, she was done for the day. She was turning off her god damn cell phone and just spending the night with Leon and nobody else.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

Mia shut off her laptop, glanced at her watch, then sighed. "I have no life," she mumbled to herself. "Here I am, 10 o'clock on a Friday night, and I'm sitting at home alone, working."

Shaking her head, Mia flopped down on her bed, flinging her arms above her head. Sora was dating Leon, Layla was married to Yuri, Sarah was getting married to Kalos, May was getting married to Ken, Rosetta had been in a relationship- albeit, a bad one- for over a year... aside from Marion and Anna, Mia was the only of their group still single, and Marion was only ten, so that really just left her and Anna. Of course, ever since getting that phone call yesterday, Anna had been nowhere to be found.

"And then there was one," she muttered to herself. After laying on her bed for all of five minutes and doing absolutely nothing, Mia decided that she was going out. She wasn't out in the middle of nowhere for god's sakes, she was in California. Surely she could find a social life somewhere around here.

Unfortunately, when Mia started searching for something besides jeans, sweatpants, tanktops, or sports jackets, she came to another rather sad conclusion- she had absolutely no clothes worthy of going clubbing in. "God, no wonder I'm still single," she said out loud. And then, "God, I'm turning into one of those lunatics who goes around talking to themselves. Okay, operation 'getting a social life' commences... now."

But when Mia left her room with the intention of going to get better clothes, she walked right into somebody else. "Oh, I'm sor..." she immediately started to apologize, but the words froze in her mouth when she looked up at the man she almost run into.

He was six foot five inches of gorgeous, tan skin and glossy black hair and sparkling eyes and... gorgeous, and... something else that was gorgeous, and... _Um, what was I thinking about again? God he's gorgeous._

"I'm sorry," he said in a melodic voice- _oh god, an exotic accent!_- and flashed a beautiful smile down at her. "I didn't see you there. I'm Andy Griffin." He stuck out his hand, and it took Mia a second to remember where she was.

She nodded eagerly and said in a voice that didn't sound like her own, "Um, hi, I'm Mia Gulliam." She shook his hand, smiling what was probably a really stupid looking grin up at him.

Andy stood there awkwardly for a moment as Mia just stared at him, then said, "I'm looking for May Wong, is she here?"

Mia swallowed quickly and shook her head. "No, she's on a date with her fiancé tonight..."

"Oh. Then I should probably just come back- can you tell her I came by? I'm the CEO of a recording company, and May was interested in doing some back-up singing for some of my singers?"

_He's rich, gorgeous, nice, and right in front of me! How can this get any better? _As Andy turned to walk away and Mia sighed sadly, he suddenly turned back to her and said, "Hey, Mia- I was wondering, would you want to get coffee with me tomorrow morning?"

Mia almost passed out right then and there. She actually looked over her shoulder to make sure he was talking to her and not someone else. "Me?" she choked out. "Me? _you_ want to get coffee with _me_?"

Andy smiled slightly, then nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Um... I mean... yes, I would like to get coffee with you," she amended with a blush.

"Good," he said with another dazzling grin. "I'll pick you up at nine."

Mia nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that's perfect!" When Andy was gone, Mia stared after him, then just shook her head and smiled happily. "Well, that was easier then I thought."

Short chapter, I know, but this is what happens when I start writing late at night. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter, I know, but this is what happens when I start writing late at night. Please review

Warning: my computer may or may not have a Trojan Horse virus, and if it does, I won't be able to update until I get rid of it. Also, I didn't quite remember how exactly Mia became a director. I know she wrote out the Triple Illusion but I'm not sure if that was it or not...

The Poenix Feather: Oooh, kudos for me! Wait a minute... I get one of the main character's name wrong... but I get a guy from ONE episode correct? Um... okay...?

**Chapter 9**

"Oh Yuri!" Layla called as she walked inside, smiling proudly. "Guess what I did!"

"Oh, no," Yuri said as he came after the sound of her voice. "This doesn't sound good."

Layla chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, Yuri. You're going to like this."

Her husband walked towards her hesitantly, eyes narrowing suspiciously when he saw her hiding her arm behind her back. "Layla? What did you do?" he asked slowly, his eyes widening when she brought her arm out from behind her back.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly again.

"Layla! What the- I thought the cast was supposed to be on for another week!" Yuri said as he hurried forward to inspect her arm.

She shrugged. "Well, it was, but I had Kate take it off earlier. So? Does this mean we can finally have sex as a married couple?"

Yuri mock-glared at her as he shook his head. "No, Layla, it doesn't! When I said 'no sex until the cast comes off', I _meant_ no sex until your arm was _healed_! Going to Kate to get it off early doesn't mean its healed!"

"But I'm fine!" Layla tried to insist, then attempted to straighten her arm out. She frowned when she couldn't get it to move more then a couple of inches, then said, "Okay, I _will_ be fine, but come on, Yuri, let's just try it! I'll promise I'll tell you if my arm hurts or anything, but please, it's been almost three months since we've done anything more than kissing! You're driving me crazy!"

Yuri hesitated a moment longer, then groaned and gave in. "All right, Layla, we can try it. But-"

"Yes!" Layla cried, passionately kissing him on the lips to silence him. "Oh, thank you, Yuri! And I _promise_ you won't be disappointed. Now, come on!" she grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled him along behind her as she hurried back to their bedroom.

"Layla," he started to warn, but she shushed him immediately.

"No, Yuri! No talking! First, this is going to take awhile and I don't want you talking the whole time; it'll ruin the romance. Second, I'll think you'll need your oxygen- and your mouth- for other things. Other, more _appealing_ things." She flashed another smile at him before shutting and locking the door to their bedroom and flicking off the lights.

By the time Layla had finished taking her clothes off- and talking to Yuri with her best 'seduction voice' while she did- Yuri could hardly stand it. "You know," she said as she crawled into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his bare shoulders, "tonight, I'm about to finally fulfill a fantasy of mine."

"Oh really?" Yuri asked in between brief kisses. "And what fantasy is this?"

Layla smiled, tracing his shin with her toe as she replied with, "Making love to my husband."

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

Anna made a mental note to thank Sora for this as Jerry escorted her to an interrogation room. Apparently, Sora was much better friends with him then everybody else had thought. All Anna really knew about him was that he was dating Kate, and she only knew that because she was one of the people who had gotten them together. "Thanks, Jerry," she said quietly as he came to a stop outside one of the doors and nodded for her to go ahead inside.

He nodded absentmindedly, then said, "Sora also asked me to look up something for her, and now I know why- just ask your brother why exactly he came back a year earlier then he was supposed to." Then he left, heading back to his desk, leaving Anna staring after him in confusion.

After a moment of hesitation, she shook her head and opened the door, breaking out into a smile when she saw Derek sitting at the table. He looked up unhappily, then exclaimed, "Anna!" He jumped to his feet and rushed over to her, enveloping her in a crushing hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" she asked, hugging him back. When she caught sight of one of his hands, though, she immediately stepped back and examined the cuts on his skin. "Derek?" she asked in concern as she tenderly ran her thumb along one of the cuts. "Your hands- they're all bruised. What happened?"

He shook his head and sighed. "You know all those people the cops are saying I 'assaulted'?" He made air quotes around the word assaulted and shook his head again. "Well, I got those cuts from hitting them because they just showed up at my place and started threatening me! Apparently, self-defense is now a crime."

Anna was about to go in a tirade about the stupid cops when she remembered something from their phone conversation. "Wait... Derek... I thought you said I didn't touch them?"

Derek wasn't phased. He shook his head and explained, "No, I said I didn't _attack_ them. But of course I was trying to defend myself."

Anna sighed as she sat on the edge of the table, biting her lip uncertainly- she was sure he had said _'...assaulting some people I didn't even touch!' _Well, his explanation was plausible- and there was still no proof that he was Rosetta's abusive boyfriend.

Then Jerry's question came back to mind, as well as her own- her brother had been in town for a year, why hadn't she heard anything at all from him? Even a postcard would of been nice. In fact, he was supposed to still be in Iraq. Why exactly was he back a year early?

"Um, Derek..." she asked slowly. "Not that I don't trust you or anything, I do, but... well, I thought you were supposed to be coming back from Iraq sometime this year. Why are you back so early? And why didn't you tell me?"

Her brother swallowed nervously and looked away. "Anna, I, um... the marines, ah... Bad Conduct Discharge," he finally finished, still not looking at her. "I had a, um, altercation with a superior officer, and he was friends with the guy who reviewed the incident. He threw the first punch, I was only defending myself."

Anna hesitated, trying to believe him, even though it was a little too coincidental. "Oh. I'm sorry. Look... Derek, you know the girl they said you tried to kill, Rosetta? You didn't... you weren't her boyfriend, were you?" she asked worriedly.

Derek raised his head to stare at her, eyes wide. "Anna!" he gasped. "I can't believe you're siding with the cops over me! You've known me your her life, how can you-"

"Wait, Derek!" she exclaimed, gesturing for him to stop. "No, no, I'm not siding with anybody! My friends just told me they saw somebody hitting Rosetta, and then they started attacking that same person, and if it was anybody else, I wouldn't even be questioning it, but- just tell me what happened, Derek."

Derek immediately launched into his story, eager to finally tell someone who would believe her. "Your friend, Rosetta, was dating one of _my_ friends. I was letting them stay over at my place for the weekend, and I came back to get some stuff right when the others starting showing up, and I don't know, my friend must have hid in the closet or something and they must have mistook me for him, I don't know, and they went ballistic."

Anna hesitated, frowning. Derek's story just didn't match up with what every single one of her friends had said- they saw the guy beating up Rosetta and immediately attacked him, they didn't wait for him to hide in a closet just so somebody else could show up. And it was a little odd that Derek had been back in town for over a year and hadn't thought it worth mentioning to her.

But still, he was her _brother_.

Anna sighed, then said, "I... I have to go think about this, Derek. I'll get you that lawyer." On her way out, Jerry stopped her and handed her a file. "What's this?" she asked in confusion.

"This is the _real_ incident report concerning your brother's discharge. I think you might be interested in reading about what actually happened." Anna hesitated before taking the file and flipping it open.

She was greeted with blown up pictures of a guy's face, swollen with bruises in shades of red and black. She blinked in surprise, then read the words under the photo. _Master Sergeant Brian Smith was put in the hospital when Private First Class Derek Heart assaulted him. Five witnesses said that the brawl was sparked by Smith reprimanding Heart about a violent outburst of his earlier. Eye witnesses reports said he threw the first punch and proceeded to use the butt of his gun to bludgeon Smith. It took five marines to restrain Heart, and when Smith decided not to press charges, Heart was immediately issued a Bad Conduct Discharge._

Anna blinked, trying to make sense of the fact that the Derek Heart the file was talking about was her brother. She stared at the pictures of the Master Sergeant's bruised face and remembered the injury reports for her six friends. _Oh, god... him? My brother? He actually... oh my god, he actually did this. Derek actually did all this._

Fighting tears, Anna immediately shoved the file back into Jerry's hands, not wanting to see anymore. She had to get out of here. She didn't want to see anybody else today; she just wanted to curl up in bed and forget all about this.

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

Mia smiled at Andy, nervously crossing and uncrossing her legs as he sat down across from her. He flashed yet another dazzling smile at her as she hesitated, then asked, "So, why exactly did you ask me out? And this is a date, right? I'm not misunderstanding it or anything?"

Andy chuckled and shrugged easily. "First, no, you're not misunderstanding anything, this is a date. And second of all, I asked you out because of... two reasons, really. First reason? I just like redheads." Mia blushed and twirled one of her orange pigtails in her hand- she had always hated her hair color. Apparently, she had made the right decision when she had chosen not to dye it. "Second reason? With my job, I meet alot of successful, beautiful women. And, more often then not, they dress like hookers or something and throw themselves at me, even though its pretty damn obvious they're only interested because I'm rich."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason," Mia mumbled, once again feasting her eyes on all glorious six feet five inches of him, choking herself off when she realized she had said it out loud. "Um, I mean, yeah, I meet alot of people like that, too. I work with alot of famous stars, and, uh... yeah," she finished lamely, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh, really? What do you do? Are you a performer at Kaleido Stage?" Andy asked, sipping his coffee.

Mia shrugged. "Sort of. I started out as a performer, but when I'd been there a couple months and we did a show on Cinderella, I rewrote one of the scenes for myself and two of my friends. Kalos- the manager- liked it enough and allowed it in the show. And then, when..." she paused, trying to figure out how to describe the schism that had resulted when Yuri had bought out Kaleido Stage. "And when the company decided to split up and mostly everybody- including me- decided to quit, I wrote the last performance we did before the new management took over. So when Kalos got Kaleido Stage back, I went in as a director."

Andy smiled slightly and nodded approvingly. "Nice, someone else who worked their way up! I started out basic, too- Kalos, Sarah, and I were a performing troupe, back in the day. Sarah had always wanted to start a professional singing career, though, and both Kalos and I said we could fulfill her dream. She had always had a bit of a thing for him, so she chose Kalos, and he started Kaleido Stage, I started my record company. Worked up from producing CDs for wanna-be teenagers to doing platinum records. I came back and asked Sarah if she wanted to join me, but Kalos asked her to stay, and the rest is history."

Yes, a lame ending. However, it's 1: 47 in the morning. Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! No virus! Although my brother got the middle finger on my left hand all cut up so I type slower then normal. VERY NICE, SEAN, VERY NICE. And now my wrist is bleeding and my other hand has a cut finger as well. And you opened up the cut on my other wrist that never seems to heal. I thank you oh so much.

Also, I MAY have an idea for the sequel to this, if there is one. If there is a sequel and I use my current idea, it'll be a crossover with NCIS, House M.D., and Law and Order; S.V.U. I would probably post it twice, once as a crossover with NCIS and House, and again as a crossover with SVU and Kaleido Star. But, once again, nothing's certain

**Chapter 10**

"_This_ is my surprise," Sora said with a grin as she got out her cell phone and very forcefully pressed the off button. "There. No possible distractions, and I took the night off work, so they can't call me in. According to Layla, she and Yuri are still 'celebrating their anniversary', Sarah and Kalos are doing wedding planning, Mia's on a date with this new guy, Rosetta's staying with mother for a few more days, May and Ken are on a date, and Anna... Anna... damn. I knew I had at least one loose end."

Leon laughed, shaking his head. "Sora, I'm sure your friends can survive without you for at least one night. And since I'm back to work tomorrow, it's high time for us to finally have an uninterrupted date."

"I don't know," she said, biting her lip. "Anna had her meeting with Derek at the police station today, and she might-"

"Sora," Leon said, silencing her with a quick kiss on the mouth. "Anna has to be able to deal with her problems on her own, and besides, for once, I want you all to myself." Leon kissed her again, and again, and again...

"All right, all right!" Sora finally exclaimed, pulling back as she chuckled. "Okay, I'm convinced, but if you keep doing that we're not going to ever leave the apartment."

"I see no problem with that," he started, but Sora pushed him back and shook her head.

"No, Leon!" Sora laughed, smiling as she got off the couch and pulled Leon to his feet as well. "No! I'm hungry today, and I want to eat. Plus, if we do it now, then we'll both be too tired for work tomorrow. So, no sex. Not tonight, anyway."

Leon sighed in fake disappointment, but still headed to the door, Sora's hand in his. "Hmm... well, I suppose I could live with that. But you know, since we'll be at work tomorrow, now IS a good time to get rid of all this unresolved sexual tension that everybody keeps talking about..." He trailed off hopefully, but Sora still laughed and shook her head.

"I already told you, Leon, not tonight. First off, I'm hungry and sex would just make me hungrier, and second of all, I don't to fall asleep on a trapeze tomorrow and end up falling to my death."

Chuckling under his breath, Leon said, "All right, point taken. In fact, we haven't had a real date that didn't get interrupted in... god, at least a few weeks. So you win. Dinner only. No sex."

Sora smiled and kissed him before getting into the car. "Don't worry, I'm sure dessert will be satisfying enough."

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

When Rosetta heard someone knocking on the door, she jumped at the chance to do something besides remain under her mother's watchful glare and said, "I'll get it." _God, I am not going to survive three more days of doing absolutely nothing... _When she opened the door, Rosetta was treated to a very surprising sight- Anna, shifting her weight awkwardly from side to side and staring at her feet. "Anna?" she exclaimed in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Anna did not look up from her feet but mumbled abashedly, "Hi. I, um, came to apologize. For what I did earlier. You know, about my brother..."

Rosetta's mother had gotten up to see who was at the door, but when she saw who it was, she frowned and immediately moved to stand in front of Rosetta. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I thought she way lying about Derek, so I-"

"You thought she was LYING about that abusive son of a bitch? What the-"

"Wait!" Rosetta shouted before the two nearly came to blows again. "Wait. Let me talk to her, Mama. At least let me see what she has to say. It's not like she's gonna go ballistic and kill me or something."

Rose looked Anna over for a second, then said coldly, "You've got ten minutes. And I mean that quite literally."

When she was gone, Rosetta just sighed and took a few steps back, letting Anna in. "Don't worry about her, she only sounds like a prison guard. Her bark's a hell of alot worse than her bite." The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Anna fidgeting with her sleeve, until Rosetta snapped coldly, "You know, you've got a hell of alot of nerve, coming back here."

Anna nodded, still without looking up at Rosetta. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. It's just that I... I went to talk to Derek yesterday, and... well, he tried to lie about why he was back in America and you. He said that you were dating his roommate, not him, but I read the police report and... and I'm sorry, Rosetta. It's just that I'm not on too good terms with my father and my mother passed away, so he's the only family I have left and I didn't want to believe that he was a..." she trailed off nervously, and she still had yet to look up at Rosetta.

After a moment of hesitation, Rosetta stepped forward slowly and murmured, "I... I guess it's okay, Anna... I mean, it's not like you were there and actually saw him. Well, thanks for at least not trusting your brother without a doubt. It's what I would of done."

Anna chuckled, shaking her head darkly. "Don't thank me, thank Sora. She's the one who arranged the meeting at the police station and convinced me to go."

"Ah, Sora," Rosetta said with a small smile. "Of course. If that girl touched mud, I swear, she could turn it into gold... I heard she was out on a date with Leon tonight."

Anna grinned as she turned to leave. "Good. She's been dealing with our problems for long enough now, it's high time she got some time to herself. Well, herself and that man of hers."

KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR KALEIDO STAR

Mia and Andy stared at Sarah and Kalos, the four standing around a table at a fancy French cafe downtown. "What is she doing here?" Kalos and Andy asked in unison.

They both started to talk again, then finally Kalos said, "I know this is a business dinner, but when Sarah found out it was with you, she insisted on coming along because she 'missed you'." He made air quotes around the words 'missed you' and Sarah chuckled, shoving him on the shoulder playfully.

"Yes, I did say that, and Kalos here got jealous. But why is Mia here? I didn't even know she knew you, Andy," Sarah said, smiling down at her.

Mia shifted uncomfortably, looking between the three others. Here she is, hopelessly out of place at a restaurant she probably couldn't afford to eat at, eating with the manager of Kaleido Stage, a famous star, and the CEO of a record company- and she was just a director that no one had ever heard of. Yeah, she belonged here, all right. Andy just squeezed her hand, unaware of how completely out of place his date was as he said, "I brought her because I was already planning to have a date with her here when you called about the business dinner. So, right now, I'm mixing business with personal and hoping to get the business part done quickly."

Kalos hesitated, then nodded. Mia gratefully immersed herself in conversation with Sarah, since Andy and Kalos were doing contract negotiations. One glance at the menu told her she was getting the same thing Sarah was getting- she couldn't pronounce a single thing as wasn't about to make a fool of herself.

And, of course, when the food arrived, she realized she had done just that- Sarah had ordered a salad tossed with... walnuts. And Mia was deadly allergic to walnuts. She couldn't even touch them or the oil or she'd break out in hives, and she couldn't eat them or her throat would swell up and she wouldn't be able to breathe. Mia fumbled with the salad, unable to really eat anything that wasn't at least brushing up against walnuts, and ended up crushing the majority of the salad under her fork to make it look like she'd ate some of it. _Note to self: get Rosetta to teach me how to pronounce French words. That is, if I make it out of this dinner alive._

When Kalos and Andy went out to Kalos's car to get the contracts, Mia breathed a sigh of relief and immediately shoved her still mostly untouched food over to Sarah. "Hey Sarah, you look hungry, why don't eat this, I don't want it," she said in a rush, smiling sheepishly.

"What the- huh? What are you doing, Mia?" Sarah asked, looking up at her in confusion.

Mia groaned and hid her head in her hands. "This is the worst first date ever- I couldn't figure out how to say anything on the menu and Andy's so... you know... cultured and everything I just decided to get what you got. And of course, you get the one thing I can't eat- walnuts. I'm allergic and can't breathe if I swallow one," she explained hurriedly- maybe it wouldn't be quite so embarrassing if she said if quickly. Sarah stared at her for a second before just laughing and helping herself to Mia's food. "It's not funny!" Mia exclaimed, still nervously tapping her fingers on the table.

"Oh, yes it is!" Sarah chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I first worked with Andy, he wasn't so high class as he seems now. Trust me, he was once the poor guy who copied off his friends at fancy restaurants... so, if I rubbed this walnut on your skin, would you like die or something?" she exclaimed in excitement.

Mia looked up in horror and jerked back from Sarah, shaking her head. "Sarah! Okay, first of all, I would NOT die, second of all, don't you dare!"

Sarah just laughed and tossed the walnut at her lightly. Mia swore when it landed on the palm of her hand and immediately set about trying to discreetly wash it off with her glass of water without attracting attention to herself.

Guess who is allergic to tree nuts? ME. IT SUCKS! Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait. There's some family health issues going on. Also, guess who got to see U2's ONE HUNDREDTH concert on Saturday? ME! THAT'S RIGHT! THEY WERE RIGHT HERE, IN NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE- AND THEY WERE AWESOME!

Well, another reason why I didn't get to update this is because on Sunday, I was in a car crash. I'm fine, but I had a killer headache afterwards, so all plans to get started writing this chapter died. Again. Well, enough excuses! On to the story.

**Chapter 11**

_Well,_ Sora thought as she looked around at her friends, _here we all are_. Sarah and Kalos were now married, and Ken and May's wedding had been a few days after theirs. Mia's relationship with Andy was going wonderfully and Anna and Rosetta had finally reconciled after Derek's trial. Everybody had gathered around Mia, Anna, and Rosettas' rooms for a celebration on how well their last show had gone- unfortunately, the adults were all more than a little drunk, and Sora and Rosetta had found it quite difficult to keep Fool from taking off Layla's clothes. She was too far gone to notice a tiny flying ghost struggling with the buttons on her shirt, so of course, Fool had been trying to take advantage of the situation for over an hour. He kept finding his way out of all the traps Sora and Rosetta put him in, including a desk drawer and a water bottle.

Ken attracted Sora's attention by pointing at Yuri and Leon and laughing out loud. "Look at them," he chuckled, getting out his cell phone to take a picture. "I am so using this as blackmail." Sora looked over at her shoulder at the two as well, then smirked as Mia started giggling.

Yuri and Leon had passed out on the same couch, originally sitting next to their dates. But with Sora chasing after Fool and Layla dancing drunkenly somewhere, the two had slumped onto each other, Leon lying across Yuri's chest and Yuri's arm draped over his body. "How much you bet one of them screams when they wake up?" Anna asked, chuckling and rolling her eyes as others started to take pictures as well.

"Oh, a hell of alot. I just wish we didn't have to wait for them to wake up," Ken said, shaking his head in disappointment. The others laughed at his comment, but May just rolled her eyes as she approached the two men from behind, holding a glass full of cold water.

"We don't," she said simply, and before any of them could stop her, she had dumped the glass's contents on Yuri and Leons' heads and jumped away from them.

"What the hell?" Leon shouted as he woke up, raising his head, while Yuri jerked back. The room just all stared at them eagerly, awaiting their reaction when they figured out that they were lying on each other. Leon slowly looked over his shoulder, freezing when he saw Yuri. The two stared at each other for a moment, then Leon threw himself to the other side of the couch with a shout of alarm and ended up toppling onto the floor while Yuri shot halfway across the room in the opposite direction. Everyone in the room who was still sober started laughing as Yuri and Leon tried to catch their breath, staring around in shock.

"What the _hell_?" Yuri demanded, staring at Leon before looking at the others. "What on earth just happened here?"

"You were drunk," Rosetta explained between giggles, "and passed out on each other. Don't worry, we all took pictures so show Layla and everybody else later."

Yuri and Leon stared at each other, horrified, then Leon gasped, "You took _pictures_? Delete them! Now!"

Sora, Anna, Mia, Rosetta, May, and Ken all backed away from them, shaking their heads. "No way, you two. You know the rules- if you pass out, anything we do to you is fair and square," Anna stated, then pointed out the obvious. "The only way you could destroy those photos is if you held us down and stole our phones- and there's six of us and only two of you. So, good luck getting rid of any of those photos."

Yuri and Leon glanced at each other, then nodded. "I'll block the escape routes, you hold them down," Leon said before dashing towards the door.

"Hey!" Rosetta exclaimed, trying to get to it before him, arriving a second too late. "No fair! I can't stay here all night!"

Anna sighed, then said, "Rosetta, this if _your_ room. You'd be staying here all night anyway!"

Rosetta looked around in surprise, then chuckled. "Oh, yeah. It is my room. In that case, do whatever you want but don't break anything. I'm going to stay and watch this play out." She leaned back against the wall next to Leon, chuckling as Yuri advanced on the others.

"Oh, thanks, you're a real help, Rosetta!" Sora exclaimed as Yuri backed them into a corner.

"Okay, new plan!" Anna said quickly as Yuri closed in on them. "Ken, you hold him off. Everybody else- _run_!" They all split up, leaving poor Ken to face his adversary all by himself.

Everyone else made for the window, stopping when Rosetta cut their way off, standing between them and freedom. "Come on, I have to even up the odds a little bit here!" she exclaimed at their shocked expressions.

"Traitor!" Mia accused as she tried to find a way around either Leon or Rosetta.

"Face it, you guys!" Leon called from his spot by the door. "The only way you're getting out of here is if you delete those pictures!"

Sora hesitated, then dashed towards Yuri, knowing exactly what would work and thanking god that Layla had told her his secret. Yuri watched her uncertainly, then gasped when she started to tickle his stomach. "Oh, god, Sora, stop!" he cried, falling to his knees, struggling to both breathe and remove her hands at the same time. With Yuri effectively rendered useless, it was up to the others to somehow keep Leon back and fight through Rosetta to the window.

Fortunately, the dilemma was very quickly solved for them when Kalos came staggering through the room, half-conscious and drunk as well. He fell on top of Leon and slurred, "Sarah? That you?"

"_Run_!" Mia cried, and everybody dashed for the window. Rosetta immediately dived out of their way in fear for her life, and they all swung outside. It was no trouble for the most of them, though May had a little difficulty because of her slightly enlarged stomach, but Ken froze on the edge, staring down anxiously.

"Ken!" May shouted. "Hurry up!"

"I can't!" he called back. "I'm... I'm scared of heights!"

They all chuckled at him before Anna called, "We can blackmail him later; Sora, give me a boost." Sora sighed, then crouched down, allowing Anna to crawl onto her back and wrap her legs tightly around Sora's stomach. After Sora stood up again, this time with Anna on her shoulders, Anna grabbed Ken's hand and yanked him out of the window, moments before Leon and Yuri had reached the window. Ken fell back on Anna and Sora collapsed, and the trio fell back on poor Mia and May.

Yuri and Leon appeared at the window, and when they saw the group crumpled on the ground, Yuri shouted, "_Get them_!" Everyone struggled to their feet and ran off in different directions, hoping to at least get one of them out with the pictures.

As it turned out, Yuri caught Anna, Leon caught Mia, and the rest escaped. Sora sent them to Layla before deleting them, knowing that since she was practically living at Leon's place anyway, he would delete themselves, pretty soon.

Sora chuckled to herself as she opened the door to Leon's penthouse. He, as well as the Killians and the Eidos*, would have horrible headaches from tonight, and everybody else, being the sweet and kind people that they were, would take every opportunity possible to make them regret drinking so much.

However, just five minutes after Sora had relaxed back onto the bed, she found herself headed outside yet again. "Yeah, thanks, Jean. Tell Marion I said hello," she said before hanging up her phone with an exasperated sigh and groaning. Apparently, Leon and Yuri had found their way back to Kaleido Stage, where Jean had run into them on his way out. Layla wasn't answering her phone- probably because she was unconscious- which left Sora to get them both home. "Just when I thought I was home for the night, they suck me right back in," she grumbled before wondering idily how the hell she was going to get to the two men home. Normally, Sora either borrowed Leon's car- which was somewhere at Kaleido Stage and she sure as hell wasn't going to bother finding it- or walked. She wasn't sure how she was going to walk both Yuri and Leon home when they were drunk- especially because Yuri lived several miles from Kaleido Stage and she didn't have a key to his house.

When Sora arrived at Kaleido Stage's entrance, she found Jean waiting for her, his car running, Leon and Yuri inside. "Hey, Sora," he greeted her tiredly.

"Hey. How long have you been waiting for me?" she asked as she approached his car, glancing at the two unconscious passengers.

He shrugged as he unlocked the doors and got out to help her with their drunken friends. "Not too long, only a couple of minutes." The two were silent for a moment, struggling to get them out of the car, then asked, "Sora, how're you planning on getting these two home without a car?"

Sora sighed uncertainly. "Um, I wasn't really thinking. Would you mind letting me borrow your car, and I'll drive you home afterwards?"

Jean nodded. "Sounds great. I'm sure Marion's already asleep."

Sora was driving down the street, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to remember the exact way to Yuri's place. Eventually, she just changed direction- she wasn't exactly sure where Yuri and Layla lived and besides, there was no guarantee she'd be able to get him inside. She wasn't about to spend all night hunting for a spare key which may not even exist.

She was headed around the last turn when she heard the screeching of tires and, before she could react, something had collided with her side of the car with enough force to knock her out. She was tossed to side roughly, only stopped from going through the window by her seatbelt, and slammed back against the door as the car spun to the right and skidded across the street. Sora screamed as she was pinned back against the seat by the centrifugal force and when the car finally came to a stop, the momentum threw her towards the dashboard, her head knocking against the plastic and she fell back into unconsciousness.

Jean survived, both conscious and too shocked to know if he was injured or not. Leon and Yuri were both still out, and one glance at them told him that they had both escaped probably unscathed, but Sora? Probably not.

"Sora!" he gasped in a panic, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching over to shake her shoulder. "Sora? Come on, wake up! Sora!" His efforts were of no use. She was out cold.

(First of all, I'm pathetic, I actually had to look up Kalos's last name. I thought Kalos was his last name.) Yes, yes, I know, so cruel of me to leave it off here. Don't worry, I will continue it... in PART THREE! That's right, I'm abandoning you with a cliffhanger like this, but I don't really have another choice. I start driver's ed tomorrow, I still have coursework for English 2 honors, advanced Algebra 2 honors, and AP World History due in less than one month. *sob*. Plus, I don't know how long it's going to take these family health issues to be resolved. And this time, I won't put it off for months, I promise- I've got two other sequels to write- SVU and House- but I'll put off my NCIS fic, just for you guys. I decided to kill the four-way crossover idea because it was really too much work, so it'll be popping up here eventually. Until then, adios!


End file.
